


The Best Birthday

by CryptidNicholas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidNicholas/pseuds/CryptidNicholas
Summary: Matt decides to take Isaac to the mall and spoil him for his birthday but the two of them end up in a fake relationship after some random creep refuses to leave Isaac alone.





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an au where Isaac and Matt have been friends since they were little. It also takes place before Isaac is turned.

Matt knew that Isaac wouldn’t be getting any sort of party for his birthday this year, nor would he be getting any gifts from his family, so he decided to take him to the mall and blow nearly a hundred dollars that he had saved up on anything that Isaac wanted. Isaac of course was against him throwing away his hard earned money on him but Matt insisted. They were currently in book store and Isaac was simply following Matt around as he picked up different books and asked him if he liked any of them.  
They ended up gravitating over to the mythology section and Matt picked up a sort of encyclopedia of Greek mythology.  
“This looks cool.” He said, flipping through the pages.  
Isaac nodded. “You should get it than.” He said.  
Matt looked up at him. “Oh really? Do you want it?” He asked, ready to buy it for him.  
“Oh no. I meant for you.” Isaac replied.  
Matt sighed a little and put the book back. “Dude no. Everything I got is going toward you today. It’s your birthday.”  
“It’s not my birthday though. My birthday isn’t for another two weeks.”  
“Then it’s your early birthday.” He paused, looking at Isaac who clearly felt uncomfortable being doted on. “I’m gonna find you something you want and I’m gonna buy it for you.”  
Matt began to walk through the aisle before he heard Isaac’s stomach grow. He turned back to face him. He was walking behind him and looking at the floor. He didn’t seem to notice his own stomach and Matt knew that it was because of years worth of semi starvation.  
“You hungry?” He asked.  
“Hmm?” Isaac asked, looking up from the floor.  
“You hungry? I’m hungry.” Matt repeated. He wasn’t really all that hungry but he knew Isaac would pretend he wasn’t hungry unless Matt said he was hungry too.  
“Isaac nodded. “A little, I guess.”  
“Cool lets go to the food court.” He exclaimed as he turned around, nearly walking into a guy who was behind him looking at some books. The guy stared at him with a blank expression for a moment as they passed by him and continued to look at them until they were out of the store.  
Matt and Isaac went straight for the Chinese food line in the food court and Isaac was far more hungry than he had let on. Matt thought about asking him what he wanted but he already knew everything Isaac liked from any Asian place and he intended on getting him larges of everything so that he would have some leftovers, just in case he had to go without food for a while at his house again. Matt turned around to look at Isaac. He was gonna ask him which store he wanted to go to next but noticed that the guy from the bookstore was right behind them with a group of friends. He politely smiled at him and looked up at his friend, before he could say anything to Isaac though, he heard the guy behind him speak.  
“Excuse me.” He said, now smiling. Isaac turned around, the guy was about his age and height, blonde, blue eyes, and wearing jeans and a tanktop with a backwards hat. Isaac and Matt were both looking at him and politely smiling. “I just wanted to see if I could get your number.” He directed at Isaac who turned pink.  
“Uhhh… I don’t… I don’t have a phone.” Isaac said, clearly not interested, though surprised.  
“Oh okay.” The guy said. Isaac tried to turn around but stopped when the guy started up again. “What’s your name? I could add you on Facebook.” He said.  
“Uhhh…” He paused. “I don’t have a Facebook.” He lied.  
“Oh come on. Everybody has a Facebook!” They guy exclaimed with a smile. “What about an e-mail.” He asked.  
Isaac turned to look at Matt who was no longer smiling. Isaac had no idea what to say to this guy who wouldn’t go away so he just kept looking at Matt.  
They took a step forward and Matt started ordering their food, ordering at least one of almost everything they were selling.  
“So just gonna ignore me? That’s rude.” The guy spoke from behind them.  
Matt paused, wanting to go off on this guy about how much he was not wanted but he ignored him and continued with their order before paying and stepping to the side of the counter to wait on their food. The guy from behind them walked up to the counter and stared at Isaac while his friend ordered food. Matt returned the guys unwanted gaze with his brows furrowed as Isaac tried to look at anything else that he could.  
Because of the amount of food they ordered Matt knew they would be standing there for a while and they ended up standing by this creep and his friends who were unreasonably close.  
“So what’s your name?” The creep asked Isaac again.  
Isaac looked at Matt, not knowing what to say to this guy.  
“What do you need your boyfriend to answer for you or something?” The guy asked, irritated.  
Isaac looked at him and stuttered, again not sure what to say.  
“Yeah, as a matter of fucking fact.” Matt fumed. “I am his boyfriend so you better back the fuck off.”  
Isaac looked down at him, surprised, but Matt kept intimidating eye contact with the creep. It was clear that Matt’s anger was bubbling to the surface rather quickly so Isaac put his hand on Matt’s shoulder, trying to keep him calm, seeing as, from all of the school fights he had witnessed Matt start, he knew how bad his anger could get at a short notice.  
“It’s fine.” Isaac said.  
Matt turned to Isaac and was about to go off about this guy and his unwanted company but before he could his attention was called to the counter.  
“Daehler?” An employee called as they put a nearly overflowing food tray on the counter.  
“Yeah, that’s us.” Isaac directed at the employee.  
Matt let out a deep, angry breath and grabbed the tray before walking away with Isaac.  
The two of them chose a table near the edge of the food court and sat all of their food out on it before sitting down. Matt still had a bit of anger steaming around him and he was tapping his foot and looking in the direction of the guy and his friends. Part of him wanted that guy to bug them again just to he could go off but he also didn’t want him anywhere near Isaac, not only because he didn’t want Isaac to be uncomfortable, but also because he was terrified of the fact that Isaac could get a partner whenever he wanted to, which would suck since Matt seriously wanted to be his first boyfriend.  
“Hey?” Isaac got Matt’s attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You good?” He asked.  
Matt nodded. “That guy was just a creep.”  
“Sorry.” Isaac said, pulling some of his food toward him.  
Matt stopped tapping his foot. “Wait what?” He asked.  
Isaac looked up. “Hmm?”  
“Why would you be sorry?”  
“Well I mean I should’ve just given him my number so he would stop bothering us.” He explained.  
“Uhh… No.” Matt said. “No man. If you weren’t interested than you weren’t interested. You don’t owe that guy anything.”  
Isaac shrugged his eyebrows. “Yeah I guess.”  
There was a moment of silence between them as they both got the food they wanted out of the little plastic to-go containers they were packed in.  
“You weren’t interested though right? I didn’t just, like, read that wrong did I?” Matt asked him.  
Isaac looked up from his food and nodded as he swallowed. “Yeah I didn’t like him. I thought he was obnoxious and rude. Just sorta had a fuckboy vibe about him.”  
Matt smiled. “Right. What a prick.” He was relieved that he hadn’t read the room wrong and thrilled that Isaac wasn’t interested in the guy.  
The two of them ate in silence for a while and every once in a while either one of them would show the other something funny on their phones. Matt was starting to get full and realized that Isaac hadn’t actually eaten much but he expected that seeing as how Isaac didn’t normally eat that much since he didn’t get a lot of food normally so he wasn’t actually able to eat much at any given time with the size of his stomach.  
Matt looked up from his phone and saw the group from the food line at a table about twenty feet away from them. Everyone at the table was talking to each other and seemed to be having a good time but that creep was just staring at over at Matt and Isaac with a smile that Matt couldn’t stand looking at.  
“Fuckboy’s back.” Matt muttered.  
Isaac looked up and peered over. “Is this dude stalking us?” He looked back to Matt.  
Matt shrugged. “Whatever.” He looked down at his phone and stayed silent for a few seconds before reaching one of his hands out across the table. “Hold my hand.” He said without looking up from his phone.  
“What?” Isaac asked.  
Matt wiggled his fingers a little. “The guys probably hanging around ‘cause he doesn’t believe I’m your boyfriend. Hold my hand.” He said, still not looking up from his phone.  
Isaac reached his hand out and held onto Matt’s. “Okay.” He murmured.  
Matt looked up at him. “Are you okay with holding my hand?” He asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  
“Yeah. Totally.” Isaac replied, trying not to sound too happy about it.  
“Cool.” Matt said, looking down at his phone again.  
After a moment or two, Matt stopped thinking about Isaac’s hand in his and subconsciously began moving his thumb back and forth against Isaac’s skin. Isaac noticed this and turned bright pink and thoughts of Matt began flooding his head. He wondered if he should ask him if he was doing that on purpose or not but he didn’t want him to stop if he had been doing it on accident. He looked at Matt, thinking about how glad he was to have him in his life and how much he wanted him to be a part of his life forever. He didn’t realize it but his heartbeat had sped up a bit and he was holding his breath, wanting so desperately for Matt to be his boyfriend. He had wanted that since the day they met but he never had the courage to ask him out. Isaac himself was pan and he knew that Matt was bi, but just because Matt could find him attractive, didn’t mean he would, plus Isaac was absolutely terrified that if he started going out with anyone masculine that his dad would find out and beat the living hell out of him for being gay.  
Matt looked up at Isaac, realizing that he was staring at him. He stopped moving his thumb and pulled his hand away.  
“You ready to hit the stores again?” Matt asked.  
Isaac broke out of his thoughts and nodded.  
Because of how much food they had ordered, the employee at the Asian place had given them a bag with their meal so they could carry it all conveniently, so they put everything in the bag and cleaned off any mess they made on the table onto their tray. Matt handed the bag to Isaac and and grabbed the tray to put it over on top of the garbage can. He went back over to Isaac and, out of curiosity, peered over to the table the creep was sitting at. Everyone from his group was still there but the creep was getting up and was still staring over at Matt and Isaac.  
Matt took the food bag from Isaac and stood up on his tiptoes, close to his face. “I think you should kiss me.” He said.  
Isaac’s eyes opened wide and his cheeks turned bright red. He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t know what to say, and he wasn’t even sure if he had heard him correctly or why he would say what he thought he heard him say.  
“I think that creep is about to come over and make a pass at you again so I think you should kiss me. Really make it clear that you’re with someone else.” Matt explained.  
“Right.” Isaac paused. “Uhh…”  
“What’s wrong? Is that too far?” Matt asked.  
“Uhh, no it’s fine, it’s just that… I’ve never kissed anyone before. I’m probably gonna be terrible at it.”  
Matt smiled. “It’s cool man, I’ll pick up your slack.” Matt joked. He took a quick side glance and saw that the creep was indeed coming over to them.  
“Uhh…” Isaac let out a bit of a chuckle before letting out a big breath. “Are you sure?”  
“Just shut up and kiss me.” Matt said with a smile.  
Isaac looked down at Matt’s lips before looking into his eyes and leaning in. He placed one hand on Matt’s cheek and the other on his side and hoped that Matt would think he was a good kisser. When their lips touched, Isaac wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but it felt right. It didn’t feel right in the way that he was pressed against Matt, but the fact that it was Matt that he was pressed against, that felt right. That felt perfect. He pulled away from it, cheeks more rosy than they’d ever been, and opened his eyes. Matt opened his too before lowering himself off of his tiptoes. They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing if they should lean in for another kiss or if they should say something to each other. Isaac blinked and came out of his gaze, looking back at where the guy had been looking at them. The guy wasn’t there anymore and he didn’t see him anywhere else.  
“He’s gone.” Isaac said, taking in a deep breath.  
“Right.” Matt said, coming down off of the high that came with infatuation. “Right, yeah.” Isaac looked back down at him as he spoke. “See. Told you it would work.” Matt finished before backing a few steps away from him, taking his hands off of Isaac’s waistline and in turn, forcing Isaac to remove his own. Matt was blushing a little but he took in a breath and smiled at his friend as though nothing had happened. “You wanna head over to the arcade? See if there’s anything good?” He asked.  
Isaac looked at him for a moment, wondering if he should ask him something. He wanted to ask him if they could kiss again, if they could go out, or if he thought they could ever be more than what they were, but the words wouldn’t come to him, so he simply closed his mouth and nodded, following his best friend across the mall hallway and into the arcade.  
The arcade wasn’t very big, maybe the size of two average sized living rooms put together and most of the so called games were just tiny rides that kids could put a dollar into so that they could go real slow back and forth for a couple of minutes. There was a couple of other things though. They had a few racing games, a couple of arcade consoles for games that Isaac didn’t know, and a couple of crane games.  
Isaac always thought that crane games were a big waste of money but he found himself drawn to one of them. Matt noticed him looking into the glass case that was mostly filled with plushies and walked over. He tapped Isaac’s arm with the back of his hand, letting him know that he was gonna try the game so he needed to step over so he could put his money in. It was a dollar to play so Matt put in a five.  
“Do you really wanna blow your money on a rigged game?” Isaac asked him.  
“It’s not rigged, you just gotta be lucky.” Matt said, grabbing the lever and handing the food bag over to Isaac. He tried to get a small calico cat plushie and failed before stepping aside and urging Isaac to try. He tried to get a small orange teddy bear and also failed. The third attempt by Matt, and the fourth attempt by Isaac were also failures.  
“I told you. Games rigged.” Isaac said, stepping back to let Matt play for the last round and glancing over at the other games in the nearly vacant arcade.  
Matt ignored him and grabbed the stick, going for a medium sized pink teddy bear that he didn’t think he was gonna be able to get, though to his surprise, the crane managed to latch onto it, and stuck in the ribbon around it’s neck, was a second, slightly smaller, purple bear. Matt let out a victorious yell as he managed to pull both of the bears over to the drop area, causing Isaac to look back over to him.  
“You got something?” Isaac asked as Matt bended over to get the bears out of the shoot.  
Matt stood up holding the bears. “I got two things.” He smiled. He looked at the size of the bears and handed the larger, pink bear over to Isaac. “Here.” He said. “You get the big one.”  
Isaac smiled. He loved it and he loved that Matt had won it for him, but his smile faded as he looked back to Matt. “I can’t keep this Matti. If my dad finds out I have a pink bear I think he might legitimately kill me.” He said, trying to hand it back to him. Matt didn’t reach for it though, instead he looked down at his own.  
“What about purple? Do you think you could have a purple bear?” He asked.  
“I don’t know if I can have any stuffed animals dude.”  
Matt looked up at him. “Well keep it for now. I’ll keep them at my house or something but the pink one will still be yours.” Matt smiled up at him.  
Isaac smiled and suddenly got the urge to kiss Matt again but before he could, Matt stood up on his tiptoes and pulled him into his lips. Matt could feel Isaac’s smile on him and he wondered if Isaac wanted to be with him or if he was just going along with what Matt was doing. Matt pulled away and Isaac looked around, lowering his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Was the guy back?” He asked.  
Matt suddenly lost all the confidence he had to ask him to be his boyfriend. “Yeah.” He said, not knowing if Isaac would be okay with this any other way. “So uh…” Matt started. “Where do you wanna go next?”  
Isaac thought for a minute before he shrugged. “I dunno man, I think I’m good.” He said.  
Matt sighed. “Would you please just let me buy you some stuff?”  
Isaac smiled. “You already bought me food and you got us matching bears. I’m good. This has been good.” He said.  
“Alright… Fine.” Matt exhaled. “But I’m buying you an ice cream cake on the way back to my place where I’m gonna beat you in every game I own.” He smiled.  
Matt led the way out of the arcade and Isaac followed, still glowing and thinking about the kiss they shared.  
On the way out of the mall the two of them had to go down a couple of halls that were lined with stores and pass a small water fountain that kids could throw pennies into. Unfortunately, the creep and his group of friends from earlier were sitting on the edge of the fountain and the creep noticed them instantly. Isaac tried to ignore them but Matt was already staring them down. Isaac had been holding the bear Matt got him and the food with one hand and Matt reached behind him and took Isaac’s free hand. Isaac’s heart seemed to skip a beat as he felt Matt’s hand in his. Matt looked down, trying not to look directly at Isaac as he continued to walk and led him out of the mall.  
The two of them got half way across the fountain area before Matt was hit in the head by something. It was a quarter that the creep had flicked out of his hand at him. Matt recoiled, letting go of Isaac’s hand to grab his head. Laughter rang out from the creep. “Fucking fa-” Before he could finish his slur, Matt tossed his bear into Isaac’s hands and ran over, shoving the guy into the fountain at full force.  
“What was that?” He yelled, grabbing him, yanking him back out of the fountain, and tossing him onto the floor. The guys friends seemed to nearly completely ignore this, letting their friend lay in the bed that he made. “Leave me and my boyfriend alone you fucking stalker!” Matt finished. He walked away and back to Isaac as the guy spit out water and pulled himself up to his feet.  
“What the fuck ever! I never wanted you anyway!” He shouted at Isaac. “No one wants you, you fucking freak!” He yelled as Matt pulled Isaac away by his sleeve.  
Matt didn’t let go of Isaac’s jacket sleeve until they got to Matt’s car and he began putting the stuff they had gotten into the backseat. Matt closed the door and took a step toward the driver’s door. “Let’s get out of here.” He said.  
Isaac was looking down and didn’t look happy at all so Matt stopped to look at him.  
“Hey?” He got his attention. “You okay?”  
Isaac nodded before opening his mouth and closing it again for a moment. He looked down at the pavement. “Sometimes I wonder if anyone will ever want me… Like… Really want me.”  
Matt couldn’t stand seeing him so sad. He gently put his hand on Isaac’s cheek, causing him to look up from the ground and into his best friends eyes. Matt quickly stood up onto his tiptoes and leaned in to kiss Isaac’s lips. The kiss lingered for longer than the other kisses that they had shared throughout the day before Matt slowly pulled away, lowering himself off of his tiptoes and looking up into Isaac’s eyes. Isaac came out of the kiss looking less sad but after a moment he looked confused. He turned his head to check around for the guy who head been watching them.  
“Is he back?” Isaac asked after not seeing the guy anywhere.  
Matt used his hand that was still on Isaac’s cheek to redirect his attention to him. “No Isaac. I just…” He paused, worried about how Isaac would react to what he was about to say. “I want you.”  
“What?” Isaac asked.  
“I want you Isaac.” Matt repeated. “I wanna be with you.”  
“You do?” Isaac asked, bewildered.  
“Of course I do.”  
Isaac’s eyes narrowed. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”  
Matt bought his hand down and away from Isaac’s face, letting it hang by his side.  
“No. Why would I lie to you about this? That would just make you feel worse in the long run. Why do you think I was so eager to jump in a say I was your boyfriend?”  
Isaac shrugged. “I don’t know.” They both paused, each of them looking at the other, not knowing what to say.  
“Is it okay that I like you?” Matt broke the silence.  
Isaac nodded. “Yeah. That’s cool.” He replied.  
The was another pause. Isaac wasn’t quite sure what to say other than that and Matt was waiting for him to say something else, anything else. The silence broke once again with a question from Matt. “Do you like me too?”  
Isaac smiled a little, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks as he looked down at the ground again. “Yeah man. Of course.” He looked back to Matt. “I’ve had a crush on you since we met.”  
Matt smiled wider than Isaac had ever seen before he pulled Isaac in for another kiss. When they broke the kiss, they were both grinning. Matt lowered himself before wrapping his arms around Isaac and placing his head into Isaac’s neck. Isaac returned Matt’s embrace and rested his head against Matt’s.  
“You know what?” Isaac asked quietly.  
“Hmm?” Matt asked.  
“I think this is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
Matt let out a small huff of a laugh. “Your birthday isn’t for another two weeks.”  
“Than it’s an early birthday…” He paused. “The best one I’ve ever had.”  
Isaac held onto Matt and could’ve kept holding onto him for the entirety of the day. After they pulled away from each other, Matt would take Isaac to an early showing movie in theater, and then back to his place were they would play games and eat the ice cream cake that Matt got him on their way back.


End file.
